Mirai
by Sasha Kakkoi Chan
Summary: Sarada Uchiha, Gadis berusia 11 tahun itu'pun menemukan hal ajaib di gudang perpustakaan Uchiha yang membawanya ke masa lalu, dan menemui SasuSaku untuk menceritakan tentang masa depan / Happy S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri! And Happy Birthday Papa Sasuke! *muach*


**Mirai** by Me! Sasha Kakkoi Chan!

NARUTO Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

No. Prompt : 53

Rated: T

Summari: Sarada Uchiha, Gadis berusia 11 tahun itu'pun menemukan hal ajaib di gudang perpustakaan Uchiha yang membawanya ke masa lalu, dan menemui SasuSaku untuk menceritakan tentang masa depan / Happy BanjirTOMATCERI SASUSAKUSARA LOVERS! And Happy Birthday Papa Sasuke! *muach*

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSakuSara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasha Kakkoi Chan present:**

 **^Happy Reading^**

 **.**

 **"Mama! Papa! Nanadaime." Uchiha Sarada berseru kepada tiga sosok yang tak asing untuknya.**

 **"Haaa!?"**

 **"Mama! Papa! Akhirnya aku bertemu kalian!" seru Sarada senang.**

 **"Eh? Mama? Papa?" Sarada menggangguk senang.**

 **"Kau pasti salah orang, dik." Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendekati Sarada.**

 **"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang kau panggil** _ **Nanadaime?**_ **" tanya Naruto. Sarada menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum.**

 **"Tentu saja, anda. Hwuaaa, Naruto-jii sangat tampan saat remaja." Ucap Sarada.**

 **"Trus, Mama dan Papamu?" tanya Sasuke.**

 **Sarada memandang mereka diam, lalu tersenyum tipis. Di lepasnya kacamatanya, memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat berubah menjadi merah dengan satu tomoe yang berputar.**

 **"Aku Sarada Uchiha. Ayah dan Ibuku..-"** _ **Onyx**_ **dan** _ **Emerald**_ **membulat kaget.**

 **"- Uchiha Sasuke dan Haru- ah bukan.. Uchiha Sakura."**

ooOoOoo

 **Mirai**

ooOoOoo

"Kau kenapa, Sarada?" tanya Mitsuki pada Sarada saaat melihat gadis uchiha itu sedang memangku kedua tangannya di atas meja. Pose saat gadis itu tengah berpikir.

"Ah, Mitsuki. Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir." Ucap Sarada.

"Aku tau kau sedang berpikir, posemu kentara sekali." Balas pemuda berambut putih kebiruan itu. Sarada hanya mangut-mangut.

"Mitsuki.." panggil Sarada.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu cara agar pergi kemasa lalu?" tanya Sarada. Mitsuki memandang Sarada selidik, lalu mendengus menahan tawa.

"Kau itu aneh-aneh ya pemikirannya. Mana ada cara seperti itu." Ucap Mitsuki. Tangan kanan Sarada terangkat lalu mencubit pipi Mitsuki.

"A-a-a-a! S-sarada.. Ampun! I-ini Sakit tau!" seru Mitsuki kesakitan. Sarada mengerucutkan pipinya lalu melepaskan cubitannya kasar. Gadis kecil itu kembali bersedekap dada.

"Me-memangnya kenapa kau ingin ke masa lalu?" tanya Mitsuki sambil mengelus pipinya yang habis di jepit oleh Sarada.

"Tidak. Ada yang ingin ku ketahui. Umh itu-" Sarada mendekat, tangannya menyuruh Mitsuki mendekatkan telinganya.

"Aku ingin mencari tahu bagaimana orang tuaku dulu saat di masa lalu." Lanjut Sarada.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau ingin cari tahu? Kenapa tidak tanya saja pada mereka." Ucap Mitsuki.

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Aku tidak mau, nanti aku di cerocos banyak pertanyaan oleh mama." Jawab Sarada.

"Ya sudah, - Mungkin saat masa lalu mereka, mereka sangat jelek." Lanjut Mitsuki polos.

'Buagh!'

"Shannaro! Enak saja kau bilang." Dengus Sarada.

"Ah~ Aku akan cari tau sendiri." Ucap Sarada.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta saran juga dari Boruto?" Sarada menatap Mitsuki sinis.

"Kau tahu, kau saja yang 'normal' sudah membuatku jengkel apalagi Boruto yang rada 'miring'. Sudalah, aku pergi dulu. Katakan pada Konohamaru- _sensei_ aku pusing. Jaa naa!"

"Ck, ada-ada saja dia itu." Gumam Mitsuki.

ooOoo

ooOoo

"Mama!" Sarada berseru memanggil mamanya saat dirinya sudah sampai dirumahnya.

"Ya? Ah, Sarada. Kau sudah pulang, nak?" ucap Sakura. Wanita itu datang dengan apron putih, kentara sekali kalau sedang memasak.

"Umh. Mama, dimana Papa?" tanya Sarada.

"Oh, Papa sedang pergi menjalankan misi dengan paman Shikamaru. Besok baru akan kembali. Ne, memangnya kenapa?"

"Iie. Ah, Mama. Apa boleh aku memakai perpustakaan? Ada buku yang ingin ku cari. Menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan Shino-sensei kemarin. Boleh ya?" pinta Sarada. Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus bersihkan badanmu dulu. Kau baru pulang, dan sangat tidak asik kau mencari tugas dengan badan yang berkeringat. Ok?"

"Sip, mama! Aku mandi dulu!"

oooOooo

oooOooo

"Ck. Perasaan dulu aku pernah melihat buku itu di sekitar sini. Tapi sekarang dimana ya?" Sarada bergumam. Gadis itu sedang berada di Perpustakaan Uchiha, mencari buku untuk mengerjakan tugas dari senseinya. Sarada mengembungkan pipinya sambil bercakak pinggang.

"Dimana sih?" onyx Gadis itu menjelajahi seisi ruang, lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang terletak paling atas sebuah rak, dan di atas buku itu di tempatkan sebuah kotak. _Onyx_ Sarada menyipit, mencoba membaca tulisan di sisi buku.

"Yup! Itu dia! Ah, akhirnya." Seru gadis itu senang. Segera saja dia mencari kursi untuk di naiki mengambil buku.

"Ugh, tidak sampai." Gumam gadis itu. Diliriknya, ada beberapa meja yang berisikan tumpukan buku.

"Tambahin meja juga." Gumam Gadis itu. Sarada segera membereskan buku-buku yang menunpuk di atas meja, lalu mengangkat mejanya. Menyusun dengan kursi agar bisa dirinya bisa mencapai bukunya.

"Yatta! Dapat!" ditariknya bukunya, namun-

'Sreeggghh'

'Buaghhh'

"Hwuaaaaaa!" teriak Sarada. Gadis itu terjatuh, tubuh terjeberab jatuh di atas buku-buku.

"Ugh.. I-ittai.." gumam Sarada. _Onyx_ nya menatap buku yang dipegangnya.

"Akhirnya.. aku dapat juga." Gadis itu berucap. Gadis itu membuka buku itu dan membaca isinya.

"Yokatta! Ini bukunya." Ucap Sarada.

'Sligh'

"Uhh? Nani kore." Ucap Sarada saat sebuah kalung jatuh dari buku tersebut.

"Dilihat-liat kayak, bandulnya seperti lambang Uchiha, tapi di lapisi lingkaran seperti lambang Haruno." Gumam Sarada memperhatikan kalung itu.

"Disimpan aja deh. Nanti ku tanya mama."

ooOooOoo

"Sarada, _oyasuminasai_." Ucap Sakura sambil mencium dahi putrinya. Sarada sudah berbaring di ranjangnya, tersenyum kepada ibunya.

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Mama." Ucap Sarada. Pintu kamarnya tertutup, memastikan keadaan sudah aman, Sarada bangun duduk di atas ranjang, tangannya meronggoh kantung celananya dan mengambil kalung yang di terselip di bukunya tadi.

"Ini kalung apa ya?" _onyx_ nya terus memperhatikan kalung itu.

"Ah, apakah ini kalung yang mengabulkan permohonan seperti cerita-cerita rakyat dulu? Hehehe... baiklah! Wahai kalung, aku ingin menuju ke masa lalu dimana papa dan mama masih remaja." Ucap Sarada sambil menutup matanya.

"Hehehehe.. Mana mungkin bisa. Ah sudahlah, besok pasti bangun terlambat kalau begini." Segera gadis itu menaru kalung itu di bawah bantalnya dan segera membaringkan diri.

 **I**

 **~ Sasha Kakkoi Chan ~**

"Eugh." Sarada melengguh. Berlahan, sepasang kelopak matanya itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang _onyx_ pekat yang menjadi salah satu ciri khas kalau dia adalah keturunan Uchiha. Gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya.

"Eughh.. Mama kenapa tidak membangunkanku.." gumamnya. Sarada segera mengambil kacamatanya, lalu memakainya. Gadis itu lalu menoleh, menelusuri kamarnya. Ada yang janggal. _Onyx_ nya terbuka lebar.

"Kenapa kamarku menjadi begini!?" jerit Sarada. Kamarnya yang sebelumnya bercat cream merah muda, berubah menjadi dinding kayu coklat, berantakan di mana-mana dan beberapa figure foto besar yang ditutupi oleh kain putih.

"Apa mama melakukan pembersihan?" gumamnya. Gadis itu turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan berhati-hati. Berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya dan membukanya pelan.

"Kok seperti rumah seperti keadaan dulu." Gumam Sarada. _Onyx_ nya berkeliling melihat keadaan diluar kamarnya. Gadis itu melangkah berhati-hati menuruni tangga dari lantai dua ke lantai satu.

"Egh.. Okaa-san~" panggil Sarada. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Okaa-san dimana?" gumam Sarada. Matanya tertuju pada kalender yang berada di meja kecil di ruang tamu. _Onyx_ nya membulat melihat tanggal di situ.

"25 juli 20xx.. _k-kore wa_.. 20 tahun yang lalu.." ucapnya tidak percaya.

'Singgghhh'

Gadis itu menoleh kearah pintu.

"Gawat! Ada yang datang!" ucap Sarada spontan, segera saja dia pergi de31ngan secepat kilat untuk bersembunyi. Gadis itu lebih memilik keluar dari rumah dan lari menuju desa.

'Shannaro! _Watashi wakaranaii.'_

ooOooOoo

'Hub!'

Sarada melompat dan bertapak pada bangunan tertinggi di desa Konoha. Mata gadis itu membulat melihat patung Hokage yang harusnya sudah barada di patung Hokage ke tujuh, tapi ini ukiran patung hokage baru sampai Hokage ke-empat, Namikaze Minato.

"Yappari! Ini bukan genjutsu!" ucap Sarada.

"Hwueeee... B-berarti.. ah, kalungnya!" jerit Sarada, saat mengingat kalau kalung itu berada di kamarnya.

"Ah, tidak!" gadis itu lalu menyeringai.

"Hehehehe... Keinginanku menjadi kenyataan. Aku harus menemui Mama dan papa!"

ooOooOoo

"Teme! Sakura-chan!" suara cempreng khas Uzumaki Naruto menggelegar sepanjang jalan konoha. Pria berambut Raven dan Gadis berambut Pink senada dengan bunga musim semi yang sedang asik berjalan-jalan beriringan, berhenti dan berbalik melihat sahabat pirang mereka yang berlari mengejar mereka.

"Urusai na, Dobe." Ucap dingin pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Ck. Kau sungguh tidak berubah ya, Naruto. Kenapa kau selalu saja berteriak-teriak, apa tenagamu tidak habis teriak terus menerus." Gerutu gadis, Haruno Sakura, sambil bersedekap.

"Inilah Aku-ddattebayo." Seru Naruto sambik cengar-cengir khas andalannya.

"Oh ya, Kita akan menjalankan ujian Chuunin sebentar lagi, ahh! Aku sungguh tidak sabar-ttebayo!" seru Naruto lagi senang.

"Kau pasti akan kalah telak, Teme kalau melawanku!" seru Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri kau, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

'Singhh!'

 _Onyx_ Sasuke berkilat, segera tangan kanannya menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, dan tangannya dengan bringas menarik kerah belakang Naruto, menarik mereka bersembunyi.

"A-akh.. Teme! Sialan kau! Kenapa kau menarik-"

"Sttttttt! Urusai Dobe. Ada yang aneh." Ucap Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Naruto. Sasuke langsung merasa aneh, di liatnya Sakura yang berdiam kaku.

"Sa-sakura?" Sakura Haruno, tersadar. Wajahnya memerah, diliriknya tangan kekar yang melingkar di perutnya. Sasuke'pun mengikuti ke arah lirikan Sakura. Wajah lelaki berusia 13 tahun itu memerah dan segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Naruto yang melihat gelagat keduanya, melihat, dan Emosinya langsung mendidih.

"Temee! Brengsek kau! Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan kau! Temee!" Jerit Naruto. Sasuke segera melepaskan –ekhm pelukannya.

"S-sakura! G-gomen!" ucap pemuda raven itu. Sakura memeluk lututnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"A-a.. D-daijobu yo.. S-sasuke-kun.." Sakura malu-malu kucing.

 _'Shannaro! Jackpot luar biasaaaaaaaa!'_ inner Sakura menjerit. Hidung Naruto kembang-kempis menahan amarah.

"Ck, Urusaina, Dobe. Duduk kau! Sttt.. Lihat itu.." ucap Sasuke, _onyx_ nya menajam ke arah sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat sebahu. Memakai baju merah maron, _onyx_ Sasuke terbelak melihat lambang di belakang baju gadis itu. 'Uchiha'.

"Gadis itu.."

"Sasuke-kun.. Lambang bajunya.."

"Uchiha.." Sasuke hendak berdiri, namun di tahan oleh Sakura.

"Diamlah dulu Sasuke-kun.. kita lihat saja dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Hwuaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya~" Gadis itu. Sarada. Menghela nafas lega.

"Ahhhhhh! Aku harus kemana lagi sekarang." Ucap Sarada. Gadis itu duduk di bangku di perbatasan desa. * banyangkan bangku tempat Sasuke nempatin Sakura pas pingsan.

"Aku harus mencari papa dan mama. Tapi pas ke rumah papa, malah kosong. Mungkinkah mereka pergi misi?" tanya Sarada entah pada siapa.

"Sttt.. Apakah dia penyusup?" bisik Naruto.

"Entalah." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Entah kenapa.. aku merasa kenal dengannya, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, aku juga." Perasaan ini. Sarada segera menengok ke belakang. Tidak salah lagi, Cakra Mama dan Papa' batin Sarada. Sarada dengan cepat melompat, pergi membuat SasuSakuNaru terbelak melihat sosok itu segera menghilang.

"Cepat sekali." Ucap Naruto.

"Shannaro! Yappari itu kalian."

'Degh!'

Mereka bertiga segera menengok ke belakang dan menatap kaget Sarada yang berdiri bersedekap dada.

"Papa, Mama, dan Nanadaime." Ucap Sarada.

"Haaaaaa!?

ooOooOoo

ooOooOoo

"J-jadi maksudmu? Aku dan Sasuke.. Ah... Dan Kau anak kami!?" serius! Sakura tidak percaya omong kosong namun nyata ini. Di hadapannya muncul seorang gadis bernama Uchiha Sarada, yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah anak dari dirinya dan Sasuke. Oh Tuhan, Akankah itu nyata?

"Iya, mama! Ah, aku senang. Mama begitu cantik saat muda." Ucap Sarada. Mereka berdua sedang berada di rumah Uchiha. Jangan di tanya bagaimana mereka berada di rumah Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke yang sama penasarannya dengan Sakura, segera menendang Naruto menjauh dan menyeret Sakura dan Sarada ke rumahnya. Sarada menengok ke arah Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di daun pintu kamar.

"Papa! Papa sangat tampan! Tidak banyak berubah walau sudah berumur tiga puluh satu tahun." Cengir Sarada. Wajah Sasuke memerah, lalu gadis itu menggeleng.

"Bagaimana, kami bisa percaya pada ucapanmu?" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hehehe... Sarada segera meronggoh kantung bajunya, dan menunjukan foto keluarga. Dimana saat Sakura masa depan, Sasuke masa depan, dan Sarada berfoto bersama. Sakura dan Sasuke semakin memerah. Keduanya sedikit-sedikit melirik lalu membuang muka.

"Hehehehe... mama dan papa masih malu-malu kucing ya. Padahal, kalau dirumah, papa suka bermesraan dengan mama. Aku saja sampai tidak di gubris." Sarada mengembungkan pipinya.

"A-apaa!?"

"Hehehehe.. Sudalah. Sesaat lagi, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di dunia- ah jaman ini lagi. Tadi, saat ku mencari tahu kenapa aku bisa kesini di perpustakaan, ternyata efeknya Cuma sehari saja. Lagian, aku juga takut mama dan papa di masa depan khawatir padaku." Ucap Sarada. Sakura segera memeluk Sarada.

"Hwueee... Padahal aku masih ingin kau ada di sini dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Hehehe.. kita bisa bercerita sekarang, Mama. Oh ya, Mama, Papa! Ada yang ingin ku katakan. Mama, apapun yang terjadi nanti, pasti akan membuat mama goyah akan cinta mama pada papa. Papa yang akan pergi, Mama yang tersakiti. Semua perang yang akan terjadi, ku mohon Mama akan selalu percaya. Aku juga, dulu saat tidak mempercayai kalau Mama adalah mamaku, dan mengira bibi Karin mungkin adalah ibuku karena papa selalu pergi misi selama bertahun-tahun, membuatku sakit. Namun, Papa menyadarkanku. Kalau aku adalah sebuah bukti Mama dan Papa terhubung. Walau kata itu Cuma singkat, aku percaya." Ucap Sarada panjang lebar.

"Aku..? Seperti itu.." kata Sasuke. Sarada mengangguk.

"Iya. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Papa adalah hukuman untuk papa." Kata Sarada.

"Hukuman?"

"Iya. Tapi, nanti mama akan menjadi seorang ninja wanita terkuat loh. Paman Naruto dan Bibi Hinata juga menikah, dan punya anak dua. Boruto dan Himawari. Cih, Anak lelaki mereka adalah musibah buatku-shannaro." Ucap Sarada. Sakura terkekeh saat mendengar Sarada berucap dengan _trademark_ nya.

"Heee? Naruto dan Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Sarada mengangguk. Sarada menatap Sasuke, lalu tersenyum lirih.

"Papa.. juga. Pasti akan membunuh paman Itachi." Kata Sarada membuat Sasuke terbelak.

"Itu adalah takdir. Tapi itu yang membuat Papa berubah dan juga Papa-"

'Siighhhnn'

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Sarada bersinar. Di tatapnya Sakura dan Sasuke yang menatapnya kaget, segera gadis itu menyentuh tangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Mama! Papa! Sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Sarada!/Sara-chan!"

"Hehehehe... Papa! Mama! Ganbatte ne!"

'Tranggg!'

Berlahan-lahan, tubuh itu menghilang menjadi pecahan-pecahan. Sasuke dan Sakura terpaku, tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Sa-sakura.." Keduanya saling melirik, lalu kembali membuang muka, malu.

"A-aku harus pulang sekarang Sasuke-kun."

"U-uh.. Oh.. Baiklah. Akan ku antar."

"B-baik, _A-arigato_."

oooOooOoo

 **I**

ooOooOoo

"Fuuaaahhh!" Gadis berambut hitam pekat itu mendarat dengan nyaman dengan atas ranjangnya. Di tatapnya, matahari pagi yang bersinar denga terang.

"Akhirnya sampai jugaa!" Sarada berseru senang.

"Eughh..." Tunggu! Sarada menengok ke arah sampingnya dan menatap bingung sosok seorang pria berambut pirang bertubuh kekar yang terbaring dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya di tutupi oleh sehelai benang. _Onyx_ Sasuke terbelak kaget.

"Hwuaaaaaaaaaaa!" jerit Sarada. Lelaki yang tertidur di sampingnya terbangun.

"Si-siapa kamuuu!?" Sarada menjerit. Lelaki itu membuka matanya, Shappier itu menatap Sarada dengan pandangan 'Kau-kenapa?'

"Mama! Papa!" Sarada berseru. Gadis itu segera memandang ke arah cermin besar yang menempel di lemari pakaian. Kaget. Pantulan di depannya menunjukan tubuhnya yang sudah besar, tinggi dan seperti gadis berusia 20-an.

"Hwuaaaaaaaa!"

"Sarada! Kau kenapa!?" dari luar kamar terdengar suara yang tak asing untuknya.

"M-mama!?" Sarada turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju pintu, dan membukanya, di hadapannya muncul sosok Sakura. Tunggu! Perasaan ibunya lebih tinggi dari dirinya, kenapa justru dia yang lebih tinggi.

"Sarada kamu kenapa!?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"M-mama? A-apa yang terjadi ini? Kenapa tubuhku menjadi lebih tinggi dari mama?" ucap Sarada bingung.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan sudah berumur 22 tahun. Kau kenapa sih?"

"Haaa!? Tunggu! Umurku masih 11 tahun mama."

"Mungkin dia mengidap _Sindrom_ Pengantin Baru, Okaa-san." Sarada berbalik, mendapati sosok yang tadi tidur di sampingnya sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tunggu, entah kenapa lelaki ini mengingatkan dia kepada Boruto.

"K-kau.. Boruto?"

"Ck. Tentu saja aku Uzumaki Boruto, SuamiMu, Uzumaki Sarada." Ucap lelaki itu.

"Haaaaa!?"

"Kau aneh-aneh sekali Sarada. Sudalah, ibu harus membuat sarapan dulu. Kau pasti masih lelah akibat pernikahan kalian kemarin. Kalau masih mau tidur, ya sudah tidur saja."

'Doeeenggg'

"Nani Koreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?"

.

.

.

 **Yattttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Banzaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga ngetiknya *muah***

 **Dengan kecepatan kilat, dan ide aneh yang bertengker membuat Sasha menghasilkan Fic yang Gaje dan asdfghjkl'lah~~**

 **HAPPY BANJIR TOMATCERI MINNAAAAAAA!**

 **DAN PAPA SASUKE! Happy Birthday, sayang! #plak**

 **Yuhuhuhuhuh...**

 **Bahagianya diri ini ini fic selesai #njirrr**

 **Silakan kritik kalau nih fic aneh, Sasha udah pasrah.**

 **Yosh! RnR yaa!?**

 **Love you All,**

 **Sasha Kakkoi Chan!**


End file.
